


Bone Me

by GudufuFruit



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Trans Flug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: Flug is drunk and wants sex. What is plot?





	Bone Me

“S-Sir, please, I-” 

 

“Flug, why are you on top of me?!” 

 

Black Hat snarled up at Flug, having been knocked to the ground by the intoxicated man. His bag was askew and he seemed very intent upon groping his boss's chest. Black Hat was too shocked to even properly react. What was Flug thinking?

 

“Because I wanschuuu…” 

 

That came out as a slurred whine, the scientist beginning to rock his hips. His chin could be seen beneath the bag, a bit of drool slipping down as he started the motions. 

 

Black Hat growled lowly as his tie was snatched up. He hated to admit it but the display was quite arousing. Flug was desperate for him, rutting against him, making gentle moans and sighs for him. He hadn't even touched the man yet! 

 

“I wanshu IN me Jefecito…”

 

Flug pulled a bit harder on the tie, leaning back as he rutted harder. His tongue lolled out as he lost himself in lust. He wanted Black Hat in him, on him, clawing him, biting him, doing anything to claim him. 

 

A soft cry of Bliss and Flug was releasing that tie. He would've fallen back onto the ground had Black Hat not caught him. In an instant their positions were swapped, Black now hovering over his drunken employee. 

 

Flug's bag was almost entirely off now. He grinned up at his boss. Black Hat rumbled lowly at seeing those mismatched teeth. Some were sharp and could probably do a bit of damage. 

 

A serpentine tongue slithered out to run over fangs. Black Hat was sizing up his prey and oh this would most definitely work. Flug gasped when his neck was bitten, whining softly in bliss as that thick tongue ran over the wound. 

 

Black Hat smirked against the flesh, adjusting his hips to begin his own rutting now. Flug gasped and moaned, shifting his hips up into the motions. 

 

A hand slipped down to undo Flug's pants, finally releasing him from-no? There was definitely no cock here. Was it really just the jeans? Well, no matter, he was going to fuck a hole be it down below or Flug's mouth. 

 

Flug whined as his pants were ripped off, trying to shut his legs. Blackhat growled at him, readjusting his bite. 

 

“You wanted me in you, Flug.” 

 

Flug nodded a bit at that, brows furrowed as he bit his lip. He did want Black Hat in him, he wanted to be claimed and violated, but he didn't want his boss to see.

 

“OH GOD-!” 

 

Flug's nervousness was shoved aside by an all encompassing warmth that spread over his groin. The man's eyes went wide as he felt those warm moist tendrils slipping over him. One began to nose at his opening and he slowly spread his legs wider.

 

Black Hat released Flug from his fangs, grinning against the flesh. Flug squirmed and spread his legs even more, trying to hook them around Black Hat's hips. The tendrils began to slowly rub and coil over Flug's lower stomach and groin. One rubbed over a very sensitive little clit and Flug jolted. 

A sinister smirk grew across grey lips as that tendril moved in to begin assaulting that little nub. Flug gasped and kicked a leg out, trying his damndest to get more? Less? He didn't know, it felt like it was too much and not enough at the same time. 

 

One of the thicker tendrils began to nose into Flug's tight cunt, the man gasping and arching. 

 

“I-I me!” 

 

Black Hat huffed, giving a firm thrust forward. His tendril burrowed deep within that tight warmth, only stopping once Flug was filled to the brim. 

 

A scream of pure bliss was encouragement enough for Black Hat to begin a steady pace. Flug bit his bottom lip and tried to turn onto his side as he was given those deep thrusts. He gasped and moaned with nearly every one. 

 

It didn't take long for Black Hat to pick up the pace, latching onto Flug's shoulder again. His claws settled on the man's firm ass to pull him up with each thrust. 

 

Flug's moans turned to cries as Black Hat gave him no mercy. His thrusts were getting harder, deeper somehow. He felt as if his body was going to break beneath the powerful thrusts but he loved every second of it. 

 

A scream ripped from his throat when one of Black Hat’s tendrils coiled around his clit, those hips ramming home. He saw stars for a second time, arching and clenching around that unique cock. 

 

Black Hat snarled as he gave his final thrusts. That tightness was all he needed. Three thrusts later and was clinging to Flug. He released a low growl of bliss that rumbled deeply in his chest, Flug softly panting beneath him. 

 

Black Hat huffed after a bit, running his tongue over the bloody bite marks he had made. Flug tilted his head for better access. A goofy smile was stuck on his lips, bag almost entirely off now. 

 

“Can we do that aGAIN Jefecito…?”

 

Black Hat moved his hips back, moving himself up so he could properly loom over Flug. Before he could thrust back in soft snores caught his attention. 

 

With a huff he slipped entirely out of Flug, a bit of spunk trailing after. He stood from his spot on the floor, adjusting his suit as best he could. Once satisfied he plucked Flug from the ground. 

 

It was a short walk to the doctor's room. He slipped inside and plopped the man into his airplane patterned bedding. He turned to leave but paused as he thought something over. He was asleep… 

 

Black Hat turned on heel and returned to the bed. He reached down to gently remove that bag, taking in that beautiful sight. So many scars, so much damage, so many burns. And if those eyes were open, god, the prosthetics he'd chosen were beautiful. Tainted with a bit of magic from yours truly of course. 

 

The blankets were pulled up around Flug, Black Hat making sure the man was snug. He would deny any and all accusations of this but he did lean down to give a small nuzzle to Flug's cheek. 

 

He pulled away and walked towards the door. The light was shut off and the moment that door shut he heard a soft voice.

 

“Lovechu too Jefecito…” 


End file.
